projecthikarifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Haruhi14
Welcome Hi, welcome to HikariFalls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hikari ochiru:undō shinseiji no mitama no page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonicman0123456789 (Talk) 20:39, January 27, 2010 Re:Hello Hello Harui, Andre told me your Naos sister. How are you?/What's up? --KiumaruHamachi 20:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::What love did Andre tell me about? Him and Nao? And yeah it's fine that you can talk to me today. (I got an exam at 9:00 but i should be finished by 10:00) K? --KiumaruHamachi 13:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumauHamachi Damn that Nao always trying to fit in but no. Haruhi and Andre yes. All Nao talks about is Andre 24/7 it's ridiculous.Haruhi14 13:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::Tired of hearing about Andre 24/7 huh? If only you had someone to annoy Nao in the same way she is annoying you? So you like andre also? --KiumaruHamachi 13:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Of course I like him look at him. But Nao said "there's something special about him" and I just wonder what it means...Haruhi14 ::Being a male, I can't tell you what that special something is. And I see him everyday, we go to the same school. And did you ever try asking her what that is? --KiumaruHamachi 13:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Yeah I asked her. "It's like when I met him our hearts got chained together and they met each other for us" I can't say I quite understand though.Haruhi14 13:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::It means that Naos heart is chained together with Andres and nothing in the world can break it. (I believe thats what she meant) Do you think thats what it means? --KiumaruHamachi 13:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I think so...if that is true then maybe they were meant to meet each other. Do you think that they were lead to each other for a reason?Haruhi14 13:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::Yeah, but i don't know the reason why. Remember love is powerful, it can draw to people miles away from each other who have a common interest. In terms of Nao: kingdom hearts and Andre kingdom hearts. I think thats what it means. --KiumaruHamachi 13:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I'm finished my test. --KiumaruHamachi 14:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Sorry bout the wait I was looking for some info on Hikari ochiru:undō shinseiji no mitama no so I can post more information. It's like a dozen people in my school that wants to meet him.--Haruhi14 15:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ::To be honest: he claims to be a no body. He himself has said that he is nothing more than an average teen in this average world. Don't know why he's complaining though... he's nearly famous. I don't know anyone else who would complain about fame. Right? --KiumaruHamachi 15:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi He's a popular teen in a normal world? what is he talking about he's extremely popular here in Japan. Hm in the recent Hikari no sora (I like to address it better as Hikari ochiru) it really speaks to me does it speak to you? to me it says "we all have our own little world and if we open up to people and reach out and get to know them your will world will grow bigger and bigger. Only by allowing people in can we find new ways to be ourselves" it's funny cause it really affected Nao she has found a new way to be herself. she used to be stuck up, quite and alone but she started making friends by talking about how she knows Andre and that got her a couple of friends, he inspires me so.Haruhi14 15:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Hikari No Sora speaks to me just not sure how. (I'm funny like that). And than it was destined that Andre made Hikari No Sora and for Nao to read it. This allowed her to get more friends. How did Andre inspire you? --KiumaruHamachi 15:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Well there's a couple of things that do like this for example: "we all have our own little world and if we open up to people and reach out and get to know them your will world will grow bigger and bigger." to me it means that we all start out alone in your own world and if we open up to people we can make our world bigger like when Andre met you, Anthony, Chester, me and Nao his world got bigger by getting to know us^.^ and "Only by allowing people in can we find new ways to be ourselves" meaning (to me) once you meet and trust people you can find a new way to be yourself like Nao how she changed after learning to open up and trust others.Haruhi14 15:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 all have our own little world and if we open up to people and reach out and get to know them your will world will grow bigger and bigger Yeah, thats true. Opening up to others will make your world grow. You won't be alone and you will get more friends. Is that the message of Hikari No Sora (HNS)? --KiumaruHamachi 16:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi To me, Nao and almost everybody else in Tokyo.Haruhi14 16:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 I can see why she's smitten with him he's incredible...Haruhi14 16:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 How is he incredible? --KiumaruHamachi 16:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi He just is to me. I wish he could like me the way he does Nao. Nick be perfectly honest with me do you think I'm cute?Haruhi14 17:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 I'm going to be perfectly honest with you ... yes i do think your cute. Why ask me this? --KiumaruHamachi 18:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Well you know that Nao has looks and maybe that's why Andre likes her so much and I was just thinking if I was cute then he could like me too. look at my picture for me it's outside my uniform so... Nick since me and Nao are moving to the U.S wanna hoke up?Haruhi14 18:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Yes! I do want to hoke up with you! --KiumaruHamachi 18:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Just kidding I have Andre to be my lover he's my one and only, thanks for telling me I was cute though now that I know that I can tell everything I feel. ^.^.Haruhi14 damn it! im one naive person to have believed that. How could i have fallen for that? Why i'm a naive? --KiumaruHamachi 18:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Heh I'm not sure but Andre told me you were easy to fool and I see you are. I mean me, Nao and Mika are going to be losing our virginty's this summer to Andre why would I date you if that's gonna happen? if that was the case it wouldn't be Andre would it?Haruhi14 18:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Of course he would tell people that I'm easy to fool. I'm not usually easy to fool but when a cute girl asks me to hoke up i try not to question it. And I don't know why you would date me over Andre. I have the worst luck. And no it wouldn't be Andre. As I said i have the worst luck ever. --KiumaruHamachi 18:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi Also, you hurt me by playing me like that. I actually thought you liked me. --KiumaruHamachi 19:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi But I don't like you like that I'm in love like I am with Andre. Heheh and what do you mean your hurt? man up Nick.Haruhi14 19:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 life is full of hurt that you must endure to prepare yourself for the future this being one of them.--Sonicman0123456789 19:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 I know life is full of hurt don't tell me that. I know that. I have been hurting for 9 years. 1st grade was the last time i ever had a girlfriend. So ... Andre go 9 years without a girlfriend and come to me and see how much hurt you will have.--KiumaruHamachi 19:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi Man that's sad...here's the worlds smallest violin.--Sonicman0123456789 20:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 ya life can be sad but your not the only one people go through worse things so stop bitching and be a man Crow-kun 20:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Crow-kunCrow-kun 20:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol the smallest violin........Blue-Flash 22:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash yo i though this would be funny for andres situation and i would do it too lol....." i met this girl from japan, never made love with another woman, i fucked her once i sucked her twice, i ate that pussy like shrimp fried rice. LOL." They say... Yo guess what Anthony and Chester think that you don't exist Anthony told me today "He mad you ain't tell him that Nao and Haruhi were fake?" and I'm like what?--Sonicman0123456789 14:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 wait what?Haruhi14 14:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 look I'm talking to Chester now (we in music class) so he said Anthony told him that you weren't real or exist cause what these people don't wanna get racial with you here and Anthony came out of no where saying yourself your sister and Mika don't exist and what not and I'm saying to myself how aren't you real if I'm talking to you now I know I ain't crazy.--Sonicman0123456789 14:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Are they retarted or something? I am real so is my sister cause you right I'm talking to you now...Haruhi14 14:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 ANDRE why are u listening to them? --KiumaruHamachi 14:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I said the exact same thing like come on and I was gonna ask them to come with me for the Japan trip but I'll just go with my aunt or one of my other friends or maybe I'll just bring Chester like last time I can't stand Anthony no fucking more he swear he makes so much since Chester said he didn't understand so I guess so as for Anthony I don't know anymore.--Sonicman0123456789 14:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Nick stay out of this conversation!!!!!!Blue-Flash 14:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash14:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash Fine.--KiumaruHamachi 14:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi Omfg then just let him be the dumbass...how the fuck can you say something like that Nick right don't listen to those assholes. is he just mad or something?Haruhi14 14:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 damn Haruhi I know Anthony a asshole but damn you don't have to say they just Anthony...since Chester didn't understand--Sonicman0123456789 14:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 ok sorry Chester. hey Andre I'm going to talk to you later I can't think now...Haruhi14 14:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Damn....*sigh* you gonna be ok? I mean if you stressed then I mean I wouldn't want you to have a stroke.--Sonicman0123456789 14:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 thanks for understanding and andre were still cool right i would like to go back to japan with yaBlue-Flash 15:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash I'm going to be fine...I just can't believe what they said I thought we were all friends but they must not want to be.Haruhi14 15:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 I don't think that's what Anthony's saying Chester said he didn't know anything so I don't think he meant what he said when he agreed that you three weren't real Anthony can do that shit to you.--Sonicman0123456789 15:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Ok so it's just the four of us now huh? Me, you, Chester and Nick and Nao and Mika but they don't count.OK chester we cool but I don't wanna talk to Anthony no more his stupid ass I gotta tell Mika and Nao about this.Haruhi14 15:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Sweet im glad it's coolBlue-Flash 15:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash Lol ard we'll talk to you later then me and Chester in the same class now and we have a suite tight for a teacher (meaning he takes his job to damn serious) so yeah we'll have to talk to you later anyway.--Sonicman0123456789 15:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Ok thanks Chester and Nick for seeing as a human being and not wind and you especially Andre.Haruhi14 15:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Wait me? what I do?--Sonicman0123456789 15:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 You told them the truth and defended my existence and told Chester that I'm more than what Anthony said I was and I thank you for that you really are incredible and compassionate for others I see why Nao loves you so much cause it's the same reason why I do:$Haruhi14 15:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Aww hey cut it out...--Sonicman0123456789 15:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Heh see you later Andre. Oh and of course Chester and Nick tooHaruhi14 15:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 See ya Haruhi. (Maybe) I'll talk to you later. --KiumaruHamachi 15:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Ok now I'm confused was it Chester that said Haruhi was nothing but an illusion or was it Anthony? Chester just come out and tell us now man because saying someone don't exist while they're talking to us now is kind of stupid Anthony told me that you said it's weird due to the weekend difference or some shit like that.--Sonicman0123456789 17:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Wait so Chester was the one to say those things about me? Haruhi14 17:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 I think so most likely maybe it was both of them saying that you never speak to them when they talk to you.--Sonicman0123456789 17:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Wait a second number one there's like a nine hour timezone difference. right now it's 2:20:41 Friday February 5 2010 I log off when you log off Andre because this is the only way I can spend time with you and since Nao isn't here this is perfect and I don't get on on the weekends because I go to a private school and I go to school on Saturday and you don't get on so why should I get on I only get on because your on so that should answer Chester question...I thought he was better than that, damn why does it feel like nobody wants me to be alive?Haruhi14 17:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 We do want you to be alive. Me and Andre love you as a friend. And we don't want you to thinking like this. From this day forward: I am no longer friends with Chester nor Anthony. --KiumaruHamachi 17:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Don't say that Haruhi you make me feel bad. You know what fuck those two assholes they just ignorant pricks that just don't know no better and if they keep saying stuff about you or belittle you any kind of way then I can't be friends with them no more...I thought they were better than that too especially Chester but I guess there's no such thing as a friend anymore I thought I knew I guess the only people you have now is Nick and me they really make me the fuck sick they think they know everything.--Sonicman0123456789 17:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789